Psychic Signs
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza go on a cross-series adventure involving two seemingly unrelated plots. What they find, however, could lead to the dawning of a new age between the two seemingly unrelated worlds. Or their destruction. Leo/Liza (MorphingMoon Shipping) and Luna/Tate (Sunlight Dragon Shipping) in later chapters. Also a number of other pairings too numerous to list here.
1. Chapter 1

Psychic Signs: Chapter 1

It was a calm afternoon in New Domino City. It was almost the end of the day. "Alright students, now here are the results from the test and essay on Union monsters" Miss Bartlet said as she handed back the essays and the tests. Just as she finished, the bell rang. "Alright students, remember, homework is to start reading on Fusion monsters" everyone then departed.

Once outside, everyone started talking about the test and essay. "Leo, can I have a quick word?" Miss Bartlet called from the classroom. "Alright" Leo said, following Miss Bartlet, and Luna said "I'll wait for you" "Thanks" Leo replied.

When Leo entered, Miss Bartlet said "Question, how come you got such high marks for the test and essay on Union monsters?" Leo replied with "I use Union Monsters in my Turbo Deck" he then took out his Turbo Deck and searched through it and showed Buster Blaster, 3 Heavy Mech Support Platform, Oilman, Trigon, Delta Tri, Formation Union and Roll Out!. "Whoa! 9 cards related to Union Monsters?" Miss Bartlet said and Leo nodded. Miss Bartlet then added "Well that explains it. Alright, you can go" Leo then scoops up his cards, and leaves.

"So what did Miss Bartlet want?" Luna said. Leo replied with "She just wanted to know how I scored so well in the Union monsters test and essay, so I showed her the Union cards I have in my Turbo Deck" "Oh" Luna said, then, starting up her duel board, added "Leo, I challenge you to a duel" Leo nodded, got onto his duel board, and said "I accept your challenge Luna" they then raced off towards the duel lanes.

Shortly after they arrived, however, four people jumped from another duel lane above gthem into their duel lane, just as they were about to duel. Two people, on their runners, landed in front of them, while the other two, on their duel boards, landed behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Leo said, and Luna added "We were about to duel, so what do you want?" The first guy, the one on the duel runner, said "We want to duel you" the other person on the runner, another man, then said "Brandon, Shania, drop back, we do not want you to get tangled in their crashes, and you two will not be a part of the duel" Brandon and Shania nodded, and dropped back. Mystery Duellist 1 then said "We activate Speed World 2, so now we duel" and the four Speed World 2's activated. "First person to the exit of the first corner will have their team go first and third" They raced towards the first corner, but it was obvious that Mystery Duellist 1 and Mystery Duellist 2 were faster, with Mystery Duellist 2 reaching the exit first.

Duel: Leo and Luna VS Mystery Duellist 1 and Mystery Duellist 2

The first mystery duelist's first turn began. All 4 duelists have 0 Speed Counters. The first mystery duelist then said "I'll start by summoning Giant Rat in attack mode (11400/1450) (LV:4). I then set 1 card face-down and end my turn"

Leo's first turn then began. All 4 duellists have 1 Speed Counter. Leo then said "I set a monster in defence mode. I then set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

The second mystery dulist's first turn then began. All 4 duelists have 2 Speed Counters. The second mystery duelist then said "I set a monster in defence mode. I set 5 cards face-down and end my turn"

Luna's first turn then began. All 4 duelists have 3 Speed Counters. Luna then said "I set a monster in defence position. I set a card face-down and end my turn"

The first mystery duellist's second turn the began. All 4 duellists have 4 Speed Counters. The first mystery duellist said "I will start by setting a monster in defence mode. Now my Giant Rat, take out Luna's defender" the defender was revealed to be Shining Angel (1400/800) (LV:4).

Luna reacted with "No my Shining Angel. Argh, well at least Shining Angel's ability allows me to Special Summon another Shining Angel from my deck (1400/800) (LV:4)"

The first mystery duellist then said "I activate the effect of Speed World 2, and be removing 4 Speed Counters I can inflict 800 damage to your life points, Luna, for every Speed Spell I have in my hand" The first mystery duellist's Speed Counterss drop to 0, he reveals Speed Spell - Angel Baton, and Luna's life points are reduced to 3200, with Luna wincing from the pain. Leo said "Luna! Are you OK?" Luna, after a few seconds, replied "I think so" The first mystery duellist then said "That ends my turn"

Leo's second turn then began. Leo's, Luna's and the second mystery duellist's have 5 Speed Counters, while the first mystery duellist's has 1 Speed Counters.

Leo then said "I flip summon my Morphtronic Power Station (0/2000) (LV:3). I then summon Morphtronic Traffiken in attack mode (1200/800) (LV:3)"

The second Mystery Duellist then said "And what is that going to do to help you?" to which Leo replied with "You'll see. I activate the special ability of my Morphtronic Traffiken" then both Leo and Luna say "Now Traffiken, light up"

And two series of lights lit up, one going in one direction, one going in the other, and when they both stopped, the first light stopped on the green light on the left-hand side, while the second light stopped on the yellow light on the left hand side.

Knowing what this meant, Leo said "3 and 2. That means both Luna and I can draw 3 cards, and summon any Morphtronic or Wind-attribute monsters that we drew" Leo drew Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice, Morphtronic Patrolen and Formation Union, while Luna drew Bird of Roses, Watapon and Numinous Healer.

Since Leo drew Morphtronic Patrolen, Leo can special summon it from his hand, which he did in defence mode (1400/1200) (LV:4). Since Bird of Roses is a Wind-attribute monster, Luna can special summon it from her hand, which she does in attack mode (1800/1500) (LV:4).

Luna then smiled and said "In addition to the special summon of Bird of Roses, since Watatpon was brought from my deck to my hand due to a card effect, I can special summon it. I special summon Watapon in defence mode (200/300) (LV:1)"

The second mystery duellist then said "At this point I activate 2 Just Desserts, and I will use this to inflict 1500 points of damage to both of you, are you each have 3 monsters on your field's" the effect lowered Leo's life points to 2500, while Luna's life points were lowered to 1700.

The first mystery duelist then saiid "Nice move" to which the second mystery duellist replied with "Thanks"

Leo then said "Now for another effect. Using Morphtronic Patrolen's effect, you both take 200 points of damage for every Speed Counter you have on Speed World 2".

Since the first mystery duellist's has 5 Speed Counters, he takes 1000 damage, lowering his life points to 3000, while the first mystery duellist has 1 Speed Counter, he takes 200 points of damage, lowering his life points to 3800.

Leo then said "This is just the start, I tune Level 4 Morphtronic Patrolen and Level 3 Morphtronic Traffiken to Synchro Summon Powertool Dragon in attack mode (2300/2500) (LV:7)"

Luna then said "Alright Leo, show then what you can do" Leo nods, then said "I activate the specil ability of my Union Monster, Morphtronic Power Station. Now I will equip it to Powertool Dragon giving it 500 ATK and DEF points (2300-2800/2500-3000).

The first mystery duelist said "Uh oh" to which Leo replied with "Uh oh is right. Powertool Dragon take out Giant Rat" the attack lowered the first mystery duellist's life points to 2400. The first mystery duellist then said "Now I will use the specical ability of Giant Rat allowing me to special summon another Giant Rat in attack mode(1400/1450) (LV:4)" Leo then said "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

The second mystery duellist's second turn then began. Leo, Luna and the second mystery duellist have 6 speed counters, while the first mystery duellist has 2 Speed Counters. The first mystery duellist then said "I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to revive Giant Rat (1400/1450) (LV:4)" he then said "Now I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton and since I have 2 Speed Counters I can draw 2 cards as long as I discard one card"

Luna then said "Leo, I don't like where this is heading" the first mystery duellist then said "I activate the Spell Spell - Overboost which increases my Speed Counters by 4 until my end phase, when my Speed Counters drop to 1" he then grinned malevolently, and added "Now I activate Spell Spell - Speed Fusion fusing Big Koala and Des Koala to Fusion Summon Master of Oz in attack mode (4200/3700) (LV:9)"

"Oh no" Leo said when he realised how powerful the monster was.

The first mystery duellist then said "You are both going down" he then said "I activate the Trap Card Beast's Cloning Machine summoning all three of Alejandro's monsters to my field (1400/1450)x2 (LV: 4)x2 (4200/3700) (LV:9)" Alejandro then said "Now I activate the Speed Spell - Power Control, allowing me to attack with Max's monsters as well as my own. Now bith Master of Oz's attack"

Powertool Dragon was attacked twice, with Max's trap card Damage Sprader inflicting half the damage from Leo's battles to both Leo and Luna, inflicting 700 and 950 damage, respectively, although Leo used Morphtronic Power Station's effect to negate the first damage infliction to Luna, lowering Leo's life points to 550, while Luna's life points to 600. "No, leave us alone" Leo said, but Max replied with "No. You're going to be a part of our plan, and it also involves Brandon and Shania back there"

Alejandro then said "Now for the second effect of my Damage Spreader, increasing the ATK of both Giant Rat's to 3000. "Alright both Giant Rat's end this" both Leo and Luna had their life points lowered to 0.

Max then yelled to Brandon and Shania "We have to stop then going overboard"but it was too late, Luna tumbled into Leo, sending both over the edge of the road. The Crimson Dragon caught them both but was unable to place them on the ground, instead seemingly passing through the ground. "Whoa! Now that I didn't expect" Brandon said, with both he and Shania having stopped where Leo and Luna has fallen. "Yeah but where did they go?" Shania asked. "Beats me" Brandon said, and they both left.

So where did Leo and Luna really wind up?

It was a beautiful day in Mosdeep City. Tate and Liza were running around, splashing each other on the shores of the beach. They had been doing this all day but had no idea what was about to occur. After a particularly large splash, Tate looked up and saw a huge crimson-coloured dragon flying towards them. "LIZA! LOOK OUT!" Tate yelled, and Liza, looking up, ran away, winding up crashing into Tate. "Sorry" Liza said as she pulled Tate to his feet. When they look, the dragon has crashed into the ground. Tate and Liza, walking to the location of the crashed site, where they see two young teenagers laying on the ground. Both had light, short sleeved jackets over long-sleeved shirts with golden markings. Both also wore shorts with belts, sneakers and high socks. They both had their hair held by hair bands. One was wearing pink and red while the other was wearing blue and white. The markings were different on the shirts, and the one in white and blue looked male, while the one in purple, pink and red looked female. They also looked like twins. Specifically, Leo and Luna. "Let's get them to the hospital, they look in bad shape" Tate said. Liza agreed, and both carried them to Mosdeep city hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

In a strange area between the Pokémon and Yu-gi-oh worlds...

Leo and Luna woke up in a strange area. Slowly pulling his sister up, Leo said "Are you OK Luna?" Luna replied with "I think so. What about you?" Leo replied to this with "I'll be OK, I think" they then turned around to get an idea of where they are. But where they were, they didn't know, as it was difficult to see where they were.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

Then suddenly, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon appeared before them, along with multiple cards from their Yu-gi-oh decks.

"I don't know where we are Luna, but I have a question myself. What's going on?" Leo asked. Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"You are in your minds. Both of you have suffered concussions, that is the origins of the cloud in here" Life Stream Dragon then said "You are in the Pokémon world, there is a reason why you two were brought here" there were several moments of silence, then Leo said "We need Pokémon for this though". At this, several monster cards flew out from both Leo's and Luna's damaged duel disks and formed in front of them.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. In turn, each of the monsters changed into Pokémon.

"Whoa!" Both Leo and Luna said as they saw the monsters turn into Pokémon. The Pokémon then roared. Leo and Luna, having played Pokémon games on their hand-held devices, recognised multiple Pokémon from their games. Leo recognised Rotom. Bronzong and Golurk, along with two creatures that look like his Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon, while Luna recognised Luxray, Rapidash and three creatures that strongly resemble Luna's Armoured White Bear, Bird of Roses and a Pokémon that appeared to be based on Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Now, I am afraid that these Pokémon will be in their basic forms, you will only start with one Pokémon in it's base form at level 5" Ancient Fairy Dragon said. Then, the two of them were scanned, and a Gallade and Gardevoir came out.

"Gallade reflects your personality Leo, while Gardevoir represents yours Luna. But they will be, for the time being, in their basic forms just like the rest of your Pokémon" Life Stream Dragon said.

"And now, it's time to head truly back to the Pokémon world, where you two are currently unconscious" Ancient Fairy Dragon said and the scene dissolved.

Several hours later

Leo was the first to awaken. The major areas Leo felt pain was in his ankle, head and shoulder. Slowly pulling himself up, he looked around. He saw his sister, and limped over to check on her. It looked like Luna was starting to stir, so Leo took a couple of steps back. Leo soon realised that they were in a Secret Base, most likely Tate and Liza's.

"Hey Leo, good to see you're up" came a voice from behind Leo. Leo turned around and saw Tate and Liza standing near them.

"Hey Tate, hey Liza" Leo said, shaking the hands of both twins. Leo then looked around at the base and recognised the traits of an Epsilon class Super Secret Base.

"Is Luna up yet?" Tate asked. Leo turned around and saw Luna limping towards them.

"Hey Luna, are you OK?" Leo asked. Luna nodded and said "Yes, I should be OK". Tate smiled, then said "You two may need a couple of days to recover from your crash, but when you two think you are strong enough, you can head for Littleroot Town and talk to Professor Elm".

"Alright" Leo said. He then asked "Will we be stuck in the base or can we move into your gym or house?"

"Although you will be spending the bulk of your time outside, you two will be sleeping in the base, we don't have enough room to accommodate both of you in our house" Liza replied. Leo nodded, then sat back down on the sofa. Although the pain had dulled Leo and Luna to how hot the Hoenn region was, laying back on the sofa Leo noticed how much he was sweating.

"It's really warm in here" Leo said, sitting back up. He stood up, and asked Luna "Have you noticed how hot it is in here?"

"Yes, I think we are not dressed for the environment we are currently in. I knew that the Hoenn region was warm, but not this warm" Luna replied. Leo nodded, then checked his bag. He was very surprised to see a singlet and sandles in the bag he had packed just this morning. Leo stood up and put his fingers to his temples and decided to communicate with Life Stream Dragon.

After a few moments of standing there, Luna decided to join Leo. Together, they were able to communicate with both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.  
"You are calling us why?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked. Leo replied with "Have you two been ruffling through our bags?" Life Stream Dragon shook his head and said "No. And we have also been making sure that Tate and Liza don't go through your bags either. All we did was remove your schoolbooks, so that there was enough room for you two to put in a large variety of items, and to dress more, appropriately, for the environment you are currently in".

"OK, so are you going to give our books back?" Luna asked. Ancient Fairy Dragon shook her head and said "Not while you two are in this world. Your books are good for the Yu-gi-oh 5Ds world, but useless in the Pokémon world". Leo nodded, and their communication was cut.

"Now that we know that we are going to be here for a while, we might as well get acclimatised to the conditions" Leo said. Leo then picked up his bag and headed for another area so that both of them could get changed without the other twin seeing. After ten minutes, both Leo and Luna had changed out of their shirts, jackets and shoes and stepping into singlets and sandles.

"Is there bathers in our bags as well?" Luna asked. Leo checked his bag and sure enough, he found bathers. Luna did the same, and said "Well that is great, so if we want to go swimming, we have bathers to swim in"

"Well that's cool, but we have to rest, and what we are wearing now is much better suited to the heat of the Hoenn region" Leo said, laying back down on the sofa. Luna nodded, and did the same.

While the effects of Leo's injuries had mostly cleared up by the next day (Leo did have a small continual pain in his ankle), Luna, not being as tough as Leo, took another couple of days to fully recover. On the third day, they did spend more than an hour splashing each other, Tate and Liza on the beach just to the south of Mosdeep city.

The following morning, Leo and Luna were ready to head for Littleroot town. Both of them were hoping to meet Ruby and Sapphire, as well as Professor Birch.

"Will Professor Birch give us a Pokédex each?" Leo asked. Liza replied with "We have told Professor Birch that you two are seeking Pokédex's so they can learn more about any Pokémon that are not in the Hoenn Pokédex". Tate and Liza then called Steven Stone, so that they could pick Leo and Luna up on his Metagross to take them to Littleroot town. When Leo and Luna arrived in Littleroot town, they thanked Steven Stone.

"Don't mention it. Elm's laboratory is in that big building there" Steven said, pointing to a large, white building. Leo and Luna headed for the building, and saw Sapphire waiting for them.

"You two must be Leo and Luna" Sapphire said, shaking both of their hands. Leo recognised the girl and said "You're Sapphire, aren't you?" to which Sapphire nodded. She then opened the door and led then both into the laboratory.

"Professor, Leo and Luna are here" Sapphire said as the three of them entered the laboratory.

"Ah, Tate and Liza told me you two were on your way" Professor Birch said as Leo and Luna entered the laboratory.

"Hello Professor Birch, I'm Leo, and this is my twin sister, Luna" Leo said, firstly shaking Brich's hand. Luna also shook Professor Birch's hand. Leo's eyes then turned to the Pokédexes on the table.

"Question, are those Pokédexes for us?" Leo asked. Professor Birch turned around to see the two Pokédexes and said "Yes, but before I do, I would like you two to battle"

"Battle Leo?" Luna asked. Leo turned around, nodded, and called in his only Pokémon, Chight.

"Now I will call in my Pokémon" Luna said, and her only Pokémon was revealed to be Koalaren.

"WHA? These Pokémon aren't in the Pokédex" Sapphire said, shocked by the two new Pokémon. Professor Birch then said "Well that means they will need to record the Pokémon in the Pokédex". The battle between Leo's Chight and Luna's Koalaren then began.

Battle: Leo's Chight VS Luna's Koalaren.

"Alright Chight use Bite" Leo said. Chight charged at Koalaren and bit into it's arm.

Luna knew how to react, and said "Scratch Chight's beak Koalaren". Koalaren scratched Chight's beak, the pain of which forced Chight to let go. Koalaren then Scratched Chight again.

"Chight, jump behind Koalaren and Bite it" Leo said. As Koalaren charged in for another Scratch, but Chight used it's tiny wings to jump over Koalaren. Once Chight landed, it bit into Koalaren's tail.

"Throw Chight off" Luna said. Koalaren swung it's tiny tail repeatedly, and eventually managed to throw Chight off. Koalaren jumped at Chight, ready to Scratch it again. And while it did, it was hit by a painful Peck attack, which KO'ed Koalaren.

Concluded: Leo's Chight VS Luna's Koalaren.

After withdrawing Koalaren Luna asked Leo "Why didn't you command Chight to use Peck until just then?". Leo, after withdrawing Chight, said "Fairness. Koalaren is a Grass-type Pokémon, so it is vulnerable to a Flying-type attack like Chight's Peck attack. Bite, a Dark-type move, deals normal damage to Koalaren". Professor Birch then walked up to both Leo and Luna and gave them a Pokédex each.

"Awesome, now Luna, we have to add the special cards we were given by our dragons to the Pokédex's so we can add our Pokémon to the Pokédex" Leo said. After they put their special chips into the Pokédex, Koalaren and Chight both appeared on the screen.

Koalaren, the Koala Bear Pokémon. Koalaren uses its sharp claws to skewer Eucalyptus leaves, which it also uses to climb trees and defend itself against predators. Koalaren evolve into Drobaren at level 16, which evolves again to Polaren at level 32.

Chight, the Small Light Dragon Pokémon. When scared, Chight will release a very bright light to blind potential predators. Its body is undeveloped, but it has an enormous amount of potential. Chight evolves into Metagon when it is levelled up while holding a Metal Coat, which evolves further into Lifagon when levelled up with a Rotom in your team.

"Alright, so what's going on? There is a reason why we are here" Leo asked. Sapphire went dark at this, then said "Hoenn is at war. Two factions are warring, a group allied to Team Aqua, named Team Earthbound, is at war with another group allied to Team Magma, named Team Thunder Forest. You have to be careful, several Gym Leaders are members of either Team Earthbound or Team Thunder Forest".

"WHAT?" Luna yelled.  
"We have to train, get the badges, find the Pokémon that we do not currently have, so we can help everyone else to destroy these two teams" Leo said. Sapphire then said "Now finally, there is a third group, called the Hoenn Guard. Juan, Tate and Liza, Norman, the Elite 4 and champion, all of the trainers under their control, all of the Pokédex holders and, if you two want to join, you two, consist the Hoenn Guard" Professor Birch said.

"Maybe once we get stronger, we'll join. We need time to get our other Pokémon and to get stronger" Leo said.

"You two will be our scouts. Record everything you observe, we believe that both teams may be using super secret bases, so watch out for the symbols. You will be able to access them only when you have the TM for Secret Power" Professor Birch said.

"Alright, let's get going Leo" Luna said. Leo nodded, but they didn't get more than a couple of steps before Sapphire said "Wait!".

"What is it?" Leo asked as Sapphire ran up to them. When Sapphire reached them, she said "Take these. They're town maps, and automatic gifts for any new trainer"

"Thanks" both Leo and Luna said at the same time as they took the maps.

"They won't suspect you two to be a part of the Hoenn guard, the other members will soon be informed about you two, so they will recognise you two when you arrive" Sapphire said. Leo and Luna nodded, then departed.

"I'm not sure about this Leo" Luna said once they got outside. Leo turned to his sister, grabbed her hands in his, and said "Don't worry sis, I'll be here to support you. We can do this, as a team". Luna took a deep breath, nodded, and after breaking apart, they headed for Oldale Town.

At the end of the episode

Leo

Pokémon: 1

Chight at Level 6

Luna

Pokémon: 1

Koalaren at Level 5


	3. Chapter 3

We skip over some of the training that Leo and Luna did, so we pick up their actions when they arrive at Petalburg City.

After Leo's and Luna's training in Route 101, Route 103 and Route 102.

Leo

Pokémon: 1

Chight at Level 9

Luna

Pokémon: 1

Koalaren at Level 9

When Leo and Luna arrived at Pealburg City, two figures were waiting for him. One had grey hair and eyebrows, White undershirt, Red-and-Grey jacket, black pants and sandles, the other figure was shorter, had brown hair, with a hat coloured black and white with a half-circle coloured orange that covered most of his hair, orange-and-black shirt, green backpack, black-and-grey shorts and white-and-green shoes. Leo and Luna recognised the two figures at once.

"Hey Ruby, and Norman" Leo said, waving to them. Ruby walked over to Leo and Luna and said "You two must be Leo and Luna, Tate and Liza have told us a lot about you two, nice to meet you". Ruby shook Leo's hand, then went to shake Luna's hand.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm just a bit nervous because where I live nothing even remotely like this place exists" Luna said, slowly shaking Ruby's hand. When Norman got to them he said "We have a problem. Team Earthbound has locked down the Petalburg woods and nobody can get through"

"Oh dear, we need to get to Rustboro city and going through Petalburg woods is the only way we can get to Rustboro city" Luna said. Leo then said "Well Norman, can I please make a call?" Norman sent a puzzled look at Leo, then said "Why?" to which Leo immediately replied with "Luna and I are trying to also find the other five Pokémon to complete our team, and we need to know where any one of those Pokémon are" Norman nodded, and started walking back towards the house. Leo started walking, then turned to Luna and said "You need to know where your second Pokémon could be, just like my second Pokémon" Luna nodded, and started walking with Leo towards the house.

But when Leo and Luna entered the house, Tate and Liza were already waiting for them. Surprised, Leo said "Tate, Liza, why are you two here?". Liza replied with "We forgot to tell you where your other Pokémon are, and two of those are in Petalburg woods, being held by Team Earthbound, who have locked down Petalburg Woods. We are here to help", Luna nodded and said "Alright. So with us two, you two, Norman, Ruby and any of Norman's Gym Trainer's could break Team Earthboud". Norman nodded and said "All of my Gym Trainers want to fight, so we can get going" Leo turned to Norman and said "When can we battle you?" to which Norman replied with "Not until you have 4 Gym Badges. That is a rule for everybody". Leo nodded, and Luna said "Are you going to get going?" and Norman replied with "Right. Let me just get the trainer's in my gym and we can get going".

Once Norman had returned with his Gym Trainers, all of them set out. Upon exiting Petalburg city, Norman sees a medium group of Stone Warriors carrying cargo, likely from Rustboro city. Norman looks to his fellow gym trainers and said "We have to intercept this cargo" and with it, they, along with Ruby, left to disrupt the cargo carriers. This allowed Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza to slip by. When they got most of the way towards the Petalburg Woods, they encountered two trainers which said they could help them. They introduced themselves as Billy and Winston. With this, they entered the woods. Straight away, they found their path blocked by Bug Catcher Lyle. Billy stepped forward and called in his Tailow to fight Billy's Bug team.

Battle: Billy VS Lyle, Tailow VS Wurmple, Silcoon and Cascoon.

Billy commanded Tailow to Peck Wurmple, which it did, KO'ing it in 1 hit.

"Tailow Peck" Billy said, and Tailow shot in, Pecking Wurmple and KO'ing it in one hit.

"Alright Silcoon, take that Tailow down" Lyle said. Billy nodded, then said "Now Peck Silcoon Tailow" Tailow flew in and struck Silcoon, but failed to KO it. Lyle then said "Alright Silcoon, Poison Sting" The Poison Sting hit Tailow and Poisoned it.

"Oh no" Tate said. However, Billy said "Tailow's Guts ability increases its Attack. Now Peck Silcoon again" Tailow hit and KO'ed Lyle's Silcoon.

"Alright, go Casoon" Lyle said, calling in his Cascoon. Billy smiled and said "Tailow, Peck that Cascoon" and Tailow Pecked Cascoon and KO'ed it in one hit.

"Oh no, I lost" Lyle said.

Conclusion: Billy VS Lyle, Winner: Billy.

"Alright, now I need to heal my Tailow, but I'm not curing the Poison because Tailow is stronger while Poisoned" Billy said, which shocked Leo and Luna, Luna said "Why? Status Conditions cause serious health complications for Pokémon". Billy replied with "As soon as this is over, I will be taking a week-long break so I can heal Tailow and allow it to rest from the Poison", but this didn't satisfy Luna, Tate or Liza, the latter two tutting him. Finally, Winston said "Can we just continue on into the forest?" to which everyone agreed and ran further into the forest.

While walking further forward into the forest the Signer Marks on Leo and Luna started to tingle. "Luna, are you feeling a tingling sensation on your right arm?" Leo asked. Luna walked up to Leo and said "Yeah, I'm feeling it too". Tate and Liza told the rest of the group to stop, and they went back to Leo and Luna.

"Are you two OK?" Liza asked. Leo looked up and said "Luna and I haven't felt this sensation with our right arms in several months, but when we did it was a sign of danger". Tate looked down and saw the rear claw of the Crimson Dragon marking on Luna's arm, while Leo showed the mark of the Heart on his arm, and Liza said "That's weird. Does it hurt?" but Leo replied with "It's just a bit unfamiliar, as we haven't felt this sensation in several months". Just as they started walking another Bug Catcher found them.

Battle: Billy VS James,

"Tailow use Peck" Billy said, and Tailow's Peck attack did heavy damage Nincada. James then said "Sand-Attack Nincada" and the Sand-Attack blinded Tailow.

"Listen to where Nincada is, then strike it down with Peck" Billy said. Despite being blinded, Tailow hit Nincada with Peck and KO'ed it.

"Now lets see how you handle my Surskit" James said, calling in his Surskit.

"Tailow use Peck" Billy said, but as Tailow charged in, James said "Surskit, Bubble Tailow" and Surskit's Bubble attack KO'ed Tailow.

"I'm out, my Seedot has no attacking moves. Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza, you four go on, Winston will stay here and defeat the Surskit with his Zigzagoon" Billy said.

"Alright" Leo said, and while Leo barged past James, Luna, Tate and Liza ran past without bumping them.

They get much further into the forest, but find that any further passage has been blocked by 2 members of Team Earthbound. What's worse is that Tate and Liza have sensed that they haven't even gotten to the area where Leo's Bronzor and Luna's Shinx are being held.

"Leo, I challenge you" the first of the two Team Earthbound grunts said. Stepping in front of Leo, Liza said "If you want to challenge Leo you'll have to defeat me first". Leo, surprised by this, said "Liza, are you sure?". Liza turned to Leo and said "I'm sure". The second Team Earthbound Grunt challenged Luna to a battle. And parodying Liza, Tate also stepped in front of Luna and declared "You'll have to get through me first". This got Luna a bit flustered, appearing to even go a bit red when Tate stepped in front of her.

"You don't have, to do this, really Tate, I'll, defeat him myself" Luna said. Tate turned to Luna and said "You need to save your strength, both you and Leo have 2 battles each still to go". Luna nodded, then stepped back to let Liza and Tate battle. Leo turned to his sister and asks "How do they know about other people in this forest?". Luna immediately replied with "They're Psychic, remember?". Leo smacked his forehead and said "Doh, I forgot".

Meanwhile with Tate and Liza and the 2 Team Earthbound Grunts.

"Prepare to lose" the first Team Earthbound Grunt said. Tate smiled and replied with "Just try. We'll destroy you".

Battle 1: Tate VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Baltoy VS Magnemite VS Surskit

"Alright Baltoy use Mud-Slap" Tate telepathically told Magnemite, whom fired off the Mud-Slap and KO'ed it.

"Argh" the Team Earthbound Grunt said as he withdrew Magnemite and sent in Surskit.

"The type advantage Surskit has will win" the Team Earthbound Grunt said. He then said "Now Surskit Bubble Baltoy", but despite the Bubble attack being super-effective, Baltoy did not lose more than half of its Max HP. "_Alright Baltoy use Confusion_" Tate telepathically told Baltoy, who blasted the Surskit away.

"Alright Surskit use Bubble" the Team Earthbound Grunt said, nearly KO'ing Baltoy, but Tate said, telepathically "_Baltoy, Confusion_" and Baltoy's Confusion attack KO'ed Surskit.

Conclusion: Tate VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Baltoy VS Magnemite and Surskit, Winner: Tate.

Battle: Liza VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Natu and Bronzor VS Budew and Machop

Liza sent in her Natu while the Team Earthbound Grunt's Budew.

"Alright Natu use Peck" Liza telepathically said, and Natu charged in with Peck and KO'ed Budew in one hit.

"WHAT? How did your Natu defeat my Budew so easily?" the Team Earthbound Grunt asked. Liza shook her head and said "My Natu is more powerful than you thought". The Team Earthbound grunt then sent in a Machop.

"Alright Natu, another Peck attack" Liza telepathically said, and Natu struck Machop with Peck, and at that moment the Team Earthbound Grunt said "Karate Chop that Natu Machop". The Machop chopped Natu, but it did little damage. Liza then said telepathically "Now, Natu KO Machop with Peck" Natu shot in and KO'ed Machop.

"NO, How?" the Team Earthbound Grunt asked.

"You have a very bad type matchup to the Psychic-type. Simple as that" Liza replied.

Conclusion: Liza VS Team Earthbound Grunt, Natu VS Budew and Machop, Winner: Liza.

With the two Team Earthbound grunts knocked back, Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza race past. Soon, they arrive where Leo's Bronzor and Luna's Shinx were being held, both at Level 10, and trapped in an energy field, with two trapper's in front of them. Tate turned to Leo and Luna and said "These are the two you have to defeat to claim Shinx and Bronzor". Leo nodded, then said "Alright Luna, let's take them down". Luna nodded, and they stepped forward to battle the Trapper's.

Battle: Leo VS Trapper Lukas. Chight VS Numel.

"Alright Chight. Bite" Leo said. Chight charged in and hit Numel with Bite. Lukas then replied "Numel, Ember" the Ember did some damage and knocked Chight back.

"Now follow up with a Tackle" Lukas said. As Numel charged in, Leo said "Light Pulse that Numel Chight". Chight fired off the Light Pulse.

"Grr, Ember" Lukas said. The Ember was a critical hit on Chight, but as Lukas commanded Numel to Tackle Chight, Leo said "One more Light Pulse Chight". Chight's second Light Pulse KO'ed Numel.

Conclusion: Leo VS Trapper Lukas, winner: Leo.

"Yes" Leo yelled as Bronzor floated into his arms. He then used a Super Potion to fully heal his Chight, whom he figures out has reached Level 10, the same level as his Bronzor.

Meanwhile, Lua was challenging Trapper Daniel and his intimidating Rhyhorn. when Luna called Koalaren out, she found it was already Level 10.

Battle: Luna VS Trapper Daniel. Koalaren VS Rhyhorn

"Horn Attack Rhyhorn" Daniel said. Luna shook her head, then said "Koalaren use Vine Whip". Koalaren's arm glowed green and struck Rhyhorn, KO'ing it in one hit.

Conclusion: Luna VS Trapper Daniel, Koalaren VS Rhyhorn: Winner, Luna.

Shinx, now free of it's barrier, ran straight into Luna's arms. Tate petted Shinx and said "Shinx is cute". Luna looked at Tate and said "Thanks, I agree. Shinx is cute". Liza then said "Let's get going". Leo nodded, and the four of them headed towards the exit of Petalburg Woods.

Just as they get to the exit, two trainers were waiting for them. Liza said "Kuntros and Villako, what are you two doing here?". Kuntros said "To reclaim Shinx and Bronzor, of course". Leo turned to Tate and Liza and said "Never! We'll thrash you".

Leo and Luna VS Kuntros and Villako. Chight, Bronzor, Koalaren and Shinx VS Snorunt, Anorith, Geodude and Nosepass.

Shinx's Intimidate ability cut the attack power of both Snorunt and Geodude.

"Use Ice Shard Snorunt" Villako said and it hit Luna's Shinx. Leo said "Bronzor use Tackle on Snorunt" while Luna said "Shinx use Tackle on Snorunt" and they both hit. Kuntros then said "Geodude, use Defence Curl". Geodude buffed its Defence.

"Another Ice Shard Snorunt" Villako said. Luna quickly said "Dodge it Shinx" and Shinx was able to avoid it. Leo said "Bronzor use Tackle on Snorunt" while Luna said "Shinx use Tackle on Snorunt" and they both hit a second time. Kuntros then said "Geodude, use Rollout". Leo called Bronzor to avoid it, but despite Luna saying "Dodge it Shinx", Shinx didn't, even though Bronzor avoided the Rollout.

"Now Snorunt, KO Shinx with Ice Shard" Villako said and the Ice Shard hit and KO'ed Shinx. In retailation, Leo angrily said "KO Snorunt with Confusion Bronzor" and Bronzor KO'ed Snorunt.

Interruption to battle.

"3 on each side" Kuntros said. Leo replied with "But we'll still win". Luna called in her Koalaren, while Kuntros called in Anorith.

Battle resumes.

"Anroith use Fury Cutter to KO Koalaren" Kuntros said and while it hit Koalaren hard, it failed to KO Koalaren. Luna then said "Koalaren, use an Overgrow-boosted Vine Whip to KO Geodude" and with Geodude having Rock Head and not Sturdy for its ability, the Vine Whip KO'ed Geodude. Leo then said "Now Bronzor use Confusion" and the Confusion hit and damaged Anorith. Villako then sent in Nosepass.

"Now Anorith KO Koalaren this time" Kuntros said. Leo replied with "Bronzor, intercept it" and Bronzor, using its extreme defences, managed to take only a small amount of damage from Fury Cutter. Leo then said "Bronzor, Confusion on Nosepass" and Bronzor dealt damage with Nosepass. Then, Luna said "Koalaren, use Vine Whip" and despite being a critical hit and overgrow-boosted, nearly KO'ed Nosepass. But the Vine Whip didn't KO Nosepass, and Villako said "Nosepass use Rock Throw" which KO'ed Koalaren. the Rock split and fired in several directions, one cutting Luna's knee. Leo said, as he called in his Chight, "Chight, defend Luna".

"That's cheating" Villakos said. Leo turned to Villakos and said "You have to do whatever you can to win in a war, so I will lend Luna my Chight to help win". Chight nodded, and Luna pulled herself to her feet, ready to finish the battle.

"Anorith, use Harden" Kuntros said and Anorith boosted its Physical Defence. Villako then said "Nosepass, use Rock Throw" but even before Nosepass used Rock Throw, Leo said "Chight, Light Pulse Nosepass" and Chight's Light Pulse KO'ed Nosepass. Then Bronzor and Chight ganged up, Bronzor firstly Tackled Anorith, then Chight Pecked Anorith and KO'ed it. winning the battle for Leo and Luna.

Leo and Luna VS Kuntros and Villako. Chight, Bronzor, Koalaren and Shinx VS Snorunt, Anorith, Geodude and Nosepass. Winner: Leo and Luna.

"How did we lose?" Villakos asked. Leo replied with "Because Luna gave me the idea to share Pokémon between us" Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza then run past Villakos and Kuntros, and out of Petalburg Woods.

Flashback to further in the forest:

"Leo, I have an idea" Luna said. Leo turned to Luna and asked "What is it?". Luna replied with "If both Pokémon one of us own faint, but neither of the other's Pokémon have fainted, then whichever one of us still has both of their Pokémon should lend one of their Pokémon to the other". Leo smiled and said "Great idea Luna, this appears to be a war situation, and in a war, we have to do whatever we can to survive".

Flashback ended.

"So, what levels are Roxanne's first gym Pokémon?" Leo asked. Tate replied with "Geodude is Level 12 and Nosepass is Level 14". Luna then said "Leo and I will stay here to train, until we are strong enough to battle Roxanne for the Stone Badge and the TM for Rock Tomb". Liza smiled and asked "Are you sure you don't need to get that cut checked?". But Tate was already on it, placing a band-aid onto the cut on Luna's knee. Once he was finished, Luna said "Thanks Tate". Tate replied with "No problem". Tate and Liza then called out their Ralts and Teleported away, with both Tate and Liza's final message being "Good luck".

A/N Sorry for taking so long, I've been having trouble with my other fanfic, Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm, that runs alongside this fanfic, plus university and other things outside of Fanfiction, and this chapter needing a lot of work. Hopefully I can upload more frequently.

Chapter 3 concludes here. Tune in for Episode 4, where Leo and Luna (separately) take on Roxanne for the Stone Badge.

Leo and Luna's teams at the end of the episode.

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 10

Bronzor at Level 10

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Koalaren at Level 10

Shinx at Level 10


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and Luna's teams at the start of the episode

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 15

Bronzor at Level 14

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Koalaren at Level 15

Shinx at Level 14

Having camped out for the night on Route 104, Leo and Luna were able to get some extra training in, with the upshot being that they Luna's Pokémon were now close to evolution. After breakfast and a quick wash Leo and Luna decided that today would be the day they challenged Roxanne for the Stone Badge. When they arrive at the entrance to Rustboro city, they found their way blocked by a couple of Stone Soldier's.

"What are these two things?" Leo asked. One of the two Soldier's said "We are Soldier's defending the Stone Queen, Roxanne". The other Stone Soldier then said "What are you two here for?". Leo replied with "All we are here for is to battle Roxanne for the Stone Badge". The two Stone Soldier's then stepped to the side, and allowed them to pass. Leo and Luna firstly headed for the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon.

After they had healed their Pokémon, Leo said to Luna "So, who is going to go first to challenge Roxanne?" Luna replied with "I think I'll battle Roxanne first". Leo smiled, and said "Alright Luna, you can take her on first". Luna looked a little puzzled at what Leo had just said. Normally he would protest. Was there something else going on? Before Luna could ask Leo, they arrived at the gym, where Roxanne was waiting for them.

"Hello, you two must be the trainers that I heard from the Stone Soldier's that you two were going to challenge me?" Roxanne asked. Leo nodded, and said "Good luck Luna, I'll battle her once you're done"

"Alright" Luna said nervously. Leo put a hand to Luna's shoulder and said "Don't worry. I understand that you're nervous, but this is what we've been training for, we have to get strong so we can find out why we're here". When Luna remained unconvinced, Leo said "Anyway, I'll be cheering you on". Luna nodded, and Leo ran for the stands.

"Alright Luna, it's time to battle" Roxanne said when Luna stepped up to the challenger's side of the arena. A judge then stood exactly half-way between Luna and Roxanne, and said "The battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Luna of Mosdeep City will now begin". Roxanne nodded, then called in her Geodude. Luna called in her Koalaren to counter.

Battle: Roxanne VS Luna, Geodude and Nosepass VS Koalaren and Shinx

"Koalaren, use Vine Whip" Luna said and Koalaren charged in, but when Roxanne said "Geodude use Rock Tomb" and Geodude's Rock Tomb deflected Koalaren's Vine Whip.

"Tackle" Roxanne said and Geodude Tackled Koalaren, forcing Luna to say "Bite Geodude to break free Koalaren". Koalaren Bit Geodude and forced it to release Koalaren.

"Use Magnitude to stun, then follow up with Rock Tomb" Roxanne said. Koalaren barely had enough time to land on the ground before it got hit by the Magnitude, but as Geodude attempted to use Rock Tomb, Luna said "Koalaren, use Vine Whip to destroy the Rocks" and Koalaren easily destroyed the rocks.

"Geodude, use Rock Tomb" Roxanne said and by the time Koalaren destroyed the rock, a second Rock hit, lowering Koalaren's Speed.

"Finish this Koalaren, use Vine Whip" Luna said and Koalaren's Vine Whip finally connected, KO'ing Geodude.

"Alright" Leo cheered as Koalaren KO'ed Geodude. Luna smiled and said "Thanks Leo". Leo replied with "Now win this". Roxanne called in her Nosepass, then said "You won't defeat my Nosepass anywhere as easily as you defeated my Geodude". Luna replied with "We'll see".

The battle continued with Luna calling ."Koalaren, use Vine Whip" but Roxanne quickly replied with "Harden yourself up Nosepass" and the damage was cut down to less than half. Roxanne then said "Now, Roxanne Rock Tomb that Koalaren" and the rock hit Koalaren and further lowered Koalaren's Speed. The Speed was lowered by so much that Roxanne said "Now Roxanne Tackle Koalaren and finish it". And by the time Koalaren recovered, Nosepass had hit it and KO'ed Koalaren with Tackle.

When Luna withdrew Koalaren, she appeared to be getting discouraged.

"Don't get discouraged Luna, you can still win" Leo said. Luna nodded, took a deep breath, then called in her Shinx.

Shinx's Intimidate cut Nosepass' Attack.

"Charge up Shinx" Luna said. Shinx started charging its Power, also increasing its Special Defence. Roxanne replied with "Nosepass use Rock Tomb". Shinx, still charging its Power, was unable to dodge the rocks, although it wasn't trapped by the rocks, with its Speed still lowered.

"Alright Shinx, charge and Spark" Luna said. Shinx ran at Nosepass, and hit it head-on, in addition to damaging Nosepass the Spark also Paralysed Nosepass.

"Tackle" Roxanne said and Nosepass leapt at Shinx, and hit it.

"Are you OK Shinx?" Luna asked. Shinx pulled itself up and shook himself off.

"Alright Shinx, start running around Nosepass and hit it with Spark once you get behind it" Luna said. Shinx started to run around Nosepass, and even though Nosepass turned around to try and follow Shinx, the Paralysis meant that Nosepass couldn't easily follow Shinx. Quickly, Shinx got behind Nosepass and KO'ed Nosepass with Spark, winning the battle for Luna.

Conclusion: Luna VS Roxanne, Geodude and Nosepass VS Koalaren and Shinx. Winner: Luna.

Just as Shinx defeated Nosepass, it began to glow. This surprised Luna, she didn't know that Shinx was this close to Level 15.

"Shinx is evolving!" Leo said and, after a few moments, A new Pokemon was revealed. It was forty centimetres taller, and the black fur around it's neck was now wrapped around more of it's face, like a mane. There were now two rings on its front legs. Upon dispersing the light, it roared "LUXIO".

"Shinx evolved into Luxio" Luna said, but Leo wasn't listening. His attention had been diverted to a strange symbol on the back of the wall. It was the same symbol that was present on the wall behind Tate and Liza's gym, where a Super Secret Base was.

"_Does Roxanne have a Super Secret Base of her own?_" Leo thought to himself. His musings were interrupted by Luna, though who said "Leo, I have the Stone Badge, and TM39 Rock Tomb, which I'm going to teach to Koalaren once its evolved" Luna said. Leo replied with "Great. When can I battle Roxanne?" Leo asked. Roxanne replied with "This afternoon is when you can battle me, OK Leo?". Leo nodded, then both he and Luna left the gym.

Shortly after lunchtime, Leo is reading up on berries, while stroking his Chight. Luna meanwhile is brushing her freshly evolved Luxio. Luna, looking at Leo, said "You're acting very strangely Leo" Luna said, looking up at Leo, who's face was hidden behind the paper as he corroborated berries on the piece of paper to berries he owned. Leo put the piece of paper down and said "I do have the Charti Berry, so I can do a one-off damage reduction of a Rock-type move used on Chight". Luna, surprised by what Leo said, asked "Are you feeling alright Leo?". Leo replied with "I'm OK, don't worry Luna. I just want to do the best I can against Roxanne. I've been like this for a while now Luna, I thought you would have noticed by now". Luna sighed, and said "I guess I haven't, sorry". Leo snorted, then gave the Charti Berry to Chight, although he had to withdraw his hand as Chight went to eat the Charti Berry.

"Chight, you need to hold the Charti Berry, you'll take less damage from rock-type attacks" Leo said, petting Chight. Chight chirped, opened its wing, and allowed the Charti Berry to be held. Leo then looked up at Luna and said "So when am I going to battle Roxanne?". Luna replied with "Once we have had lunch. I know our Pokémon have eaten but we haven't". Leo and Luna then returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and headed inside.

While Leo and Luna were eating their lunch, Roxanne came up to them and said "You will be able to battle me in about an hour Leo". Leo nodded, said "Great. I'll defeat you in battle Roxanne. I'll have the Stone Badge and TM39 Rock Tomb just like Luna". Roxanne nodded, said "Well good luck with that", then left.

About an hour after lunch, Leo was standing opposite of Roxanne, while Luna was sitting in the stands. Luna yelled out to Leo "Good Luck" just before the battle began. When Roxanne stepped up to the leader's side of the arena, she said "Alright Leo, it's time to battle". A judge then stood exactly half-way between Leo and Roxanne, and said "The battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and Leo of Mosdeep City will now begin". Roxanne nodded, then called in her Geodude. Leo called in his Chight to counter.

Battle: Leo VS Roxanne Chight and Bronzor VS Geodude and Nosepass

"Chight use Bite" Leo said. Chight charged in, but by the time Chight had reached Geodude, Roxanne had already said "Geodude use Tackle" they collided, and Chight lost. Chight however recovered quickly and Leo said "Chight use Light Pulse" and the close-range Light Pulse blinded Geodude.

"Oh no" Roxanne said. Leo, taking this opportunity, said "Now Chight, Bite Geodude" Chight bit Geodude on the arm, and although Geodude was able to regain its sight, by the time Geodude had recovered, Leo had said "Now Chight, finish Geodude off with Bite" Chight bit Geodude on the other arm, and KO'ed Geodude.

"Damn, I thought Geodude would easily KO Chight" Roxanne said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Leo smiled and said "Don't underestimate your opponent Roxanne, as a Gym Leader I thought you would have known that". Roxanne growled, then sent in her Nosepass.

The battle resumes with Leo calling "Chight use Light Pulse", Roxanne, knowing what had happened to her Geodude when it was hit by the Light Pulse, said "Nosepass, close your eyes to avoid being blinded", which Nosepass did. Leo then said "Chight, use Bite" but as Chight charged in, Roxanne said "Rock Tomb", the rocks appeared suddenly as Nosepass' eyes flew open, and struck Chight, then only reason Chight wasn't KO'ed was because of the Charti berry it was holding.

"What?" Roxanne asked, shocked by Chight not being KO'ed. Leo sniggered, then said "Chight is holding a Charti berry, to reduce damage from super-effective Rock-type attacks".

Leo then commanded Chight to do another Light Pulse, this time temporarily blinding Nosepass, and when Roxanne commanded "Tackle Chight to finish it off Nosepass" the Tackle attack missed. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Chight would be hit and KO'ed, Leo withdrew Chight, then said "And now my second Pokémon will be Bronzor".

The battle continued with Roxanne saying "Noepass, use Rock Tomb" and as Nosepass had finally regained eyesight, it hit Bronzor with Rock Tomb. However, the attack did hardly anything due to Bronzor's astronomical defences, but it still lowered Bronzor's Speed. Leo smirked, then said "Now lets see how your Nosepass handles Confusion, Bronzor use Confuse Ray", the flash of light from Bronzor left Nosepass Confused. Although Nosepass was Confused, it still heard the command from Roxanne, "Nosepass use Rock Tomb" and although it hit again, and lowered Bronzor's speed again, Leo commanded "Bronzor use Confusion" and this attack did more damage to Bronzor. This went backwards and forwards, Nosepass' Rock Tomb and Bronzor's Confusoon traded, until 3 turns later when Nosepass finally collapsed.

"Nosepass is unable to battle Bronzor wins, the victor is Leo of Mosdeep City" the judge said, leaving Roxanne in total shock. Even as she withdrew Nosepass, the shock was obvious. Leo walked up to Roxanne and said "Uh, are you alright? And where's my badge and TM39 Rock Tomb?". Roxanne shook herself, then said "Sorry. I just didn't expect to get steamrolled like I did. Well Leo, congratulations, you have won the Stone Badge, and TM39 Rock Tomb". Luna smiled, ran up and hugged her brother.

"Gah, thanks Luna" Leo said, and, after a bit of difficulty, he put an arm around his twin sister. Roxanns smiled and said "And if it wasn't for you two being, I reckon, related, I would think you two were lovers". Leo and Luna immediately detached at this, evidently this was still an awkward topic for them, even after a year. Leo then said "Well Luna, we have better get going back to the Pokémon Center". Luna nodded, and they departed.

That night, Luna is training her Koalaren on Route 116, with Leo watching behind. His Pokémon are a level stronger than they were in Leo's battle against Roxanne, and Luna is trying to train her Koalaren up to Level 16, at which point, according to Luna's Pokédex, would evolve into Drobaren. As Luna's Koalaren KO'ed another Nincada, Koalaren began to glow. Leo gasped, then said "Koalaren's evolving" and when the evolution was complete, the Pokémon was now more than twice its original size, and nearly ten times heavier. It also had brown fur where it originally had grey fur as Koalaren, and it roared "DROBAREN" Upon completion of evolution.

"A Drobaren, lets see what we know about it" Luna said, opening up her Pokédex. The voice from the Pokédex read out "Drobaren, the Drop Bear Pokémon and the evolved for of Koalaren. A nocturnal hunter, Drobaren intimidates its prey with its glowing eyes, then ambushes the prey while it stunned. It can no longer climb trees. Drobaren is a Grass/Ground type Pokémon, and will evolve further into Polaren at level 32". Leo, admiring the Drobaren, now nearly as tall as he is, said "Cool. And those claws look nasty. They look even nastier than Koalaren's". Luna nodded, returned Drobaren to its Poké ball, then said "Its nearly 10, we have better get to sleep". Leo nodded, and they returned to their tent, where they were camping for the night.

Leo and Luna's teams at the end of the episode

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 16

Bronzor at Level 15

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Drobaren at Level 16

Luxio at Level 15


	5. Chapter 5

The levels of Leo and Luna's Pokémon remain unchanged from the previous chapter.

Morning found Leo and Luna fast asleep in their tents. Leo was the first to rise, and was already dressed and had set up breakfast when Luna woke ten minutes later. When Luna arrived, Leo said "Good morning. We've got a few things to do this morning before we continue". Luna turned to Leo and said "Leo, what do we have to do? We need to get these badges as quickly as possible". Leo replied with "But we can't continue without Pokémon that know the Hidden Machine moves". Leo then realised that he couldn't remember all of them. Luna remedied that, however, by saying "Cut, Fly, Surf, Strength, Waterfall, Rock Smash and Dive. Those are the Hidden Machine's we need to look for". Leo nodded, and once they had finished with breakfast, they headed back towards Rustboro city.

When they arrived at the Rustboro city Trainer's school, intending to ask Roxanne about HM01 Cut, their signer marks light up. Luna immediately knew something was wrong. As Leo went to knock on the door, Luna grabbed his wrist. Leo, puzzled by Luna's behaviour, asked "What's wrong?". Luna replied with "Something isn't right here. Our marks lit up the moment we got close to the Trainer's school". Leo nodded, then said "So do we go in there?", but that was interrupted when one of Luna's Poké Balls started to shake. Luna grabbed it and called the Pokémon inside, revealed to be her Luxio. Surprised, Luna said "Luxio, what's wrong?". Leo noticed that Luxio was acting strangely. It was sending electrical pulses into the school. Luna, noticing this behaviour, said "Is there a Shinx in there Luxio?". Luxio nodded, growled, then bolted inside. Shocked, Luna yelled "Luxio, wait!" and ran in after Luxio, with Leo following.

By the time Luna had caught up to her Luxio it had already defeated a Drowzee and was being petted by a young female trainer and her Shinx. The young girl noticed Luna walking up to her and said "Is this your Luxio miss?". Luna nodded, said "Yes it is", then kneeled down, pointed her finger at Luxio and said sternly "Bad Luxio, don't run off ahead of me, you understand?". Luxio, knowing that it was being told off, bowed its head, then nodded. The girl said "Oh, I'm Lucy by the way, and this is my Shinx, Voltrix". Luna, turning her attention to Lucy, said "I'm Luna, and, where's my twin brother". However this was answered quickly when another Drowzee was seen running past them, Chight and Leo hot on its tail. Leo yelled "Chight, Light Pulse, take that Drowzee out". Chight fired off the flash of light, and Drowzee collapsed, fainted. Leo kneeled down next to the girl, then said "Are you alright?". The girl replied with "I'm fine, don't worry about me". She then noticed the two glowing marks on Leo's and Luna's right arms. Her eyes lit up, and she asked "Where did you get those marks?". Luna replied with "We've had them almost our entire lives. We had the marks cleared a year or so ago, but they returned very recently, and we're not sure why". Lucy then continued with "Are you two twins?". Leo replied with "Yes. Why are you asking these questions?". Lucy replied with "You two then can't be from out world. That means, you two are the two they spoke about in the prophecy". Both Leo and Luna looked puzzlingly at Lucy, and said at the same time "Prophecy?". Lucy smiled and said "There is an ancient prophecy, that a set of twins, near-identical in looks but of opposite gender, would come down from the heavens and save us from the demons of war. You two must be the two they were talking about". This shocked both Leo and Luna. They looked at each other, then Leo said "We had better find out more about this prophecy, maybe the links between this world and ours run deeper than we first thought". Luna nodded, then Leo, turning back to the girl, asked "Where's the other kids?". Lucy replied with "Most are at the gymnasium, but a few are still missing". Just then, Roxanne came down and spotted Leo, Luna and Lucy. She gasped, then said "There you are Lucy, I was so worried about you. I thought the Drowzee had gotten to you". Lucy replied with "And briefly, one did, until it was OHKO'ed by Luna's Luxio's Bite". Leo and Luna stood up, and Leo asked "Roxanne, what can we do to help?". Roxanne replied with "Find the Hypno that's behind this. It's definitely a Hypno". Leo and Luna nodded, then Leo asked "So how can I help you?". Roxanne said "Check the school for any Drowzee, especially if they're controlling trainers, liberate them. I'll assist you OK Leo?". Leo nodded, then the four of them stood up, and Luna said "Well Roxanne, where is the Hypno?". Roxanne replied with "Don't fight it, that Hypno is Level 26, you have no chance against it". Luna nodded, then said "So how do we stop it?". At this point, another couple of Drowzee then appeared.

"Let's take them out" Leo said.

Battle: Chight and Drobaren VS 2 Drowzee

Both Leo and Luna commanded Chight and Drobaren, respectively, to use Bite, causing both Drowzee to Flinch. Leo then commanded Chight to Light Pulse the Drowzee with less hit points, KO'ing it. Luna then commanded Koalaren to use Vine Whip to KO the Drowzee with more hit points.

Winner: Chight and Drobaren VS 2 Drowzee: Chight and Drobaren.

"Alright we won" Leo said. Just then, a young boy walked down the stairs, saying "Lucy, are you here? Are you OK?". Lucy stood up, and said "Luke? I'm fine bro, don't worry. You get back to the Gymnasium". The young boy looked to be a couple of years older than Lucy, and he hugged Lucy.

"Luke? What the hell are you doing here?" Roxanne asked. Luke turned to face Roxanne and said "I'm sorry, I was so worried about my little sister that I had to make sure she was OK". Roxanne sighed, and said "I know you really care about your sister, but you ignored my instructions to stay in the gymnasium". Luke sighed and nodded, but Lucy said "I'm just glad you're making sure I'm OK, it was thanks to Luna here and her Luxio sensing my Shinx that I was rescued". Roxanne nodded, then said "We've temporarily barricaded the Hypno inside the staff room on the top floor, we had better get up there and take it down, Luke, Lucy, get back to the gymnasium". Luke and Lucy nodded, then ran back up the stairs. Leo, Luna and Roxanne headed the other way, towards the Staff Room.

When they arrived, the two Stone Soldier's were standing out the front of the staff room, which one of them said "The Hypno has rampaged inside the staff room, but he hasn't left, so you guys can take them down. However there are several Drowzee Protecting the Hypno" Leo and Luna nodded, and the Soldier's said "Roxanne and us will clear the Drowzee, and keep their numbers suppressed, Leo, Luna, take out the Hypno". Leo and Luna nodded, and headed in.

Battle: Leo and Luna, Chight, Bronzor, Drobaren and Luxio VS Hypno

The first battle between Leo and Luna against the Hypno saw Leo call in his Chight, while Luna called in her Luxio. Luxio used Intimidate to cut Hypno's Attack. Hypno fired of a Confusion and instantly KO'ed Chight. "Luxio use Bite" Luna said and Luxio charged in and Bit Hypno. Leo called in his Bronzor and said "Bronzor Confuse Ray" and Bronzor hit, Confusion Hypno.

Hypno closed it's eyes and started shaking it's head, trying not to hit itself, leaving it wide open. Luna firstly commanded Luxio to use Bite, which hit, but before Bronzor had managed to hit Hypno with Tackle, Hypno had managed to snap out and fired Bronzor into Luxio, dealing heavy damage. Hypno then pounded Luxio, KO'ing it. Luna withdrew Luxio, and called in Drobaren.

"Vine Whip Drobaren" Luna said, and Koalaren smacked Hypno over the head with Vine Whip, then Bronzor hit Hypno with Tackle, KO'ing it.

Battle: Leo and Luna, Chight, Bronzor, Drobaren and Luxio VS Hypno: Winner, Leo and Luna.

"Alright, that's that" Luna said. Leo turned to his sister and said "So we now head back towards Rout 104, I think we can get a boat to Dewford City?". Roxanne nodded and said "Yes, I'll send a message to Mr. Danavol, Mr. Briney's son, to give boat rides to both of you to Dewford City". Both Leo and Luna nodded, then Leo asked "Where do we get HM01 Cut?" Roxanne replied with "Ah, I have it right here" she then produced two CD's, containing HM Cut, and gave one to Leo and one to Luna.

"Thanks" both Leo and Luna said. They then said "Nice to meet you two Luke and Lucy, and Roxanne, we'll see you later" and departed.

It took most of the day for them to get to their destination, however, and they decided to get a place to sleep in Petalburg city. They eventually get a room with two beds in the Pokémon Center. After showers but before bedtime, Leo and Luna decided to contact Tate and Liza about the prophecy they'd heard about from Lucy. Once Leo and Luna had explained what they had heard from Lucy, although they didn't use her actual name, Leo concluded with "Question, is there any records of past interactions between your world and our world?". Luna, noticing the puzzled look on Tate and Liza's face, clarified with "What we mean is, are we the first people from our world to pass into this world?". Tate replied "As far as we know, yes" Liza then asked "Where are you two headed next?" Luna replied with "We're heading out to Dewford Town Tomorrow" Tate and Liza nodded, then said "Alright, we'll meet you two there, just as soon as we find the prophecy, and conform whether or not you two are the people mentioned". Luna nodded, then both Leo and Luna Said "Alright, we'll see you there" Tate and Liza nodded, said "See you" and the communication was cut.

"Well, we had better get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Luna said. Leo replied with, as they went up the stairs, "Every day's a big day Luna", they entered the room they'd booked for the night, and were soon asleep.

Leo and Luna's teams at the end of the episode

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 17

Bronzor at Level 16

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Drobaren at Level 16

Luxio at Level 16


	6. Chapter 6

Leo and Luna's Pokémon are at the same level that they were at the end of the last chapter.

The following morning Leo and Luna head out of the Petalburg woods Pokémon Center and heads towards Mr. Briney's house. As the two of them arrive at the southern half of Route 104, they see the remains of the battle between the members of Team Earthbound, the Pokédex holder Ruby and a few members of Team Hoenn Guard.

"Interesting, its amazing how brutal that fight was, hey Luna" Leo said. Luna turned to face the wreckage and said "Don't approach it Leo, we don't know what happened" Leo nodded, then Luna added "Can we just get to Mr. Briney please?", to which Leo replied with "Sure, we had better get to Dewford Town asap" and they continued to walk towards the house.

When they arrived, they were ambushed by a strange mechanical Pokémon at a very high level. It faced them, then slowly moved towards them. Panicked, Luna asked "What do we do?" to which a voice from behind said "Gallade, Zen Headbutt" and a Gallade, at an even higher level than the mechanical Pokémon used Zen Headbutt to KO'ing the strange Mechanical Pokémon in one hit and causing it to slide back into the water. Turning around, the saw he had tea green hair, ice blue eyes and was wearing almost entirely gray, except for his white shirt and shoes, and the necklace around his neck which contained a Mega Stone. Leo and Luna didn't recognize him at first, however when he reached them and they saw that they were a similar height and, therefore age, to him, they clicked who it was. In unison, both Leo and Luna asked "Wally? Is that you?" the young teen turned around to face Leo and Luna and said "Yes, I'm Wally" and he recognized Leo and Luna quickly, and said "You two must be Leo and Luna, those two teens that Tate and Liza are talking about" to which Leo and Luna both nodded. Mr. Briney then opened the door behind them and said "Hey Wally" and Wally replied with "Hey Mr. Briney, Leo and Luna here to take a boat over to Dewford Town" Mr. Briney nodded, then said to Leo and Luna "Have you two stocked up on Potions and Poké Balls?" and Leo and Luna nodded. Mr. Briney nodded, then climbed into his boat, with Leo and Luna behind. They then headed for Dewford Town.

While on the boat, Leo asked Luna "So do we know where out third Pokémon are hidden?" but Luna shook her head. Leo then said "Maybe Tate and Liza can tell us where Pokémon 3 are, for each of us" and Luna nodded.

When Leo and Luna arrived at Dewford Town, they immediately knew that something was wrong. Leo called one of the Blackbelts, and asked what was happening. The Blackbelt replied with "There's something going on inside the Granite Cave, and we're investigating" Leo and Luna nodded, then Leo turned to Luna and said "OK, are we going to head to Granite Cave and help out?" and Luna nodded. The twins then ran towards the cave.

Upon entry, they were ambushed by two Team Earthbound grunts, one of whom immediately asked "Why are you here?" and both Leo and Luna replied with, immediately "We're here for training, and we don't have Surf, and the other areas we can access is too weak" the other Team Earthbound grunt grunted, then said "We're still going to battle you"

Battle: Leo and Luna VS 2 Team Earthbound Grunts. Chight, Bronzor and Drobaren VS Aron and Sandshrew.

"Chight, use Light Pulse" Leo said. Chight fired off the Light Pulse, but Aron took no damage, being a Steel-type and therefore immune to a Light-type move.

"Uh oh, I didn't think that there was a type immune to Chight's Light Pulse" Leo said. The Team Earthbound Grunt sniggered, and said "A Steel-type Pokemon is immune to Light-type attacks" Luna then said "Alright Drobaren use Sand Tomb on Aron" and the Sand Tomb did a huge amount of damage to Aron, but it wasn't quite enough to KO it.

"Sandshrew, use Sandstorm" the Team Earthbound Grunt said and a harsh Sandstorm was whipped up. The other Team Earthbound Grunt said "Now Aron, use Rock Tomb" and Aron fired it off, and although Chight initially avoided it, the rocks caught Chight and lowered its Speed.

The Sandstorm then raged, and although Sandshrew, Aron and Drobaren were immune to the Sandstorm, but Chight wasn't, and Leo felt some of the high-speed sand scratch his face.

"Ah, that hurt" Leo said, putting his hand to his face where he had just been hit by the sand.

"Leo, focus" Luna said. She then said "Alright then, Drobaren use Vine Whip to KO Aron" and it was enough to KO Aron. The first Team Earthbound Grunt got angry, then said "Sandshrew, Scratch Chight and finish it" Leo commanded Chight to avoid it, but Sandshrew was too fast, and hit and Ko'ed Chight.

"Grr. Return Chight" Leo said. He then continued with "Bronzor, defend me" and Bronzor entered the battle.

"Bronzor, really?" the Team Earthbound Grunt asked. Leo replied with "It's to Protect me from the Sandstorm" Luna then said "Now Drobaren, use Vine Whip on Sandshrew" and the Super-Effective hit on Sandshrew did about three-quarters of it's max health in damage.

"Sandshrew, Magnitude" the Team Earthbound Grunt said. The Magnitude went off, but with Bronzor's Levitate ability negated the damage, while Drobaren's favorable type matchup meant that despite the large amount of power released, it didn't do much damage. leo then smiled and said "Now Bronzor use Confusion" and Bronzor fired off the Confusion and, to Leo's Surprise, KO'ed Sandshrew.

Battle: Leo and Luna VS 2 Team Earthbound Grunts. Chight, Bronzor and Drobaren VS Aron and Sandshrew. Winner: Leo and Luna

"How did we lose?" both of the Team Earthbound Grunt's said. Leo and Luna returned their Pokémon, then Luna saw the scratch on Leo's face.

"Leo you're hurt" Luna said. Leo ran his finger on his tongue, then rubbed it over the scar. Luna shook her head and said "That didn't work" and at that moment, Tate and Liza appeared behind them, surprising them. Liza noticed the scratch mark on Leo, then said "Leo, let me get a band-aid for that scratch" Leo face-palmed, then said "It's fine, seriously, I got scratched by the Sandstorm during the battle, but it's fine" Luna grabbed the band-aid from Liza and put it on Leo's face, over the scratch.

"Thanks, although I really don't need it" Leo said. Luna then asked "So what's going on?" and at that moment, one of the Team Earthbound Grunts said "We're trying to find the object to allow us to help take down Team Aqua and Team Magma" and at that moment, a girl in a straw hat, a yellow dress and purple boots appeared next to them. Tate immediately recognized her, and said "Leo, Luna, this is Yellow. She's one of the Kanto Pokédex holders" Leo and Luna shook Yellow's hand, saying in turn "Nice to meet you Yellow" then Liza asked "What are you doing here?" to which Yellow replied with "I'm here to help my Butterfree with a new power-up" and Tate and Liza nods. Another figure then appeared, this one was a full foot taller than Yellow, who was several inches taller than Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza. The young man was also wearing a black hat, yellow goggles, a black shirt, black pants, grey shoes and a white backpack, along with a watch. Liza then said "Leo, Luna, this is Gold" and both Leo and Luna shook his hand. Gold then turned to Yellow and asked "So, where's the two heads of this operation?" to which one of the Team Earthbound Grunt said "The Steven Stone room, trying to mine stones" Yellow, Gold, Tate, Liza, Leo and Luna then headed towards the room. On the way, Gold explained the missing shirt and jeans for Yellow and the missing jacket for himself "The Kanto/Johto Archipelago is colder than Hoenn, so the undershirt and jeans Yellow wears, along with the Jacket I wear normally would cause us to rapidly overheat" Leo and Luna nodded, and said "We normally wear shirts, shoes, socks and jackets, however because we're in Hoenn and it is so much hotter than back in our realm, we're wearing singlets and sandles, we know how you two feel"

After a bit, they reached the end of the passage, where two Ruin Maniac's, likely possessed by Team Earthbound, had just mined a crystal.

"Now, we have to get it out of here" one of the Ruin Maniac's said. They then noticed Yellow and Gold, and said "And you two are getting in our way" Yellow said "Great, we have two trainers to help Butterfree and Ambipom adjust to Mega Evolution" Gold nodded, then turned to face Leo and Luna, and said "This is a taste of true power"

Battle: Yellow and Gold VS 2 Ruin Maniac's. Mega Butterfree and Mega Ambipom VS Darkpioky and Bustoner

"Mechanical Pokémon" Yellow said. Leo, Luna, Tate and Liza asked all at once "Mechanical Pokémon?"the first Ruin Maniac said "Yes, Mechanical Pokémon, designed to take you all out. Now feel their power"

Both Yellow and Gold called in Ambipom and Butterfree, respectively, then quickly Mega Evolved them.

"Aitaro use Return on Darkpioky" Gold said. Ambipom rushed in, one of it's tails glowing, and struck Darkpioky, the force of the hit sent Darkpioky flying backwards into the wall, fainted. Shocked, the first Ruin Maniac said "How? That shouldn't have done that much damage" Gold replied with "Mega Ambipom has the Tough Claws ability, which increases the power of all contact moves by 33%"

"Whoa, that is incredible power" Leo said, stunned by how powerful the force of the hit was. Luna nodded, and said "It's amazing that a Pokémon could be that powerful"

"You're going to pay for that and it begins now. Bustoner use Sandstorm" and another harsh Sandstorm was whipped up. Yellow was ready, she recognized the Pokémon that formed Bustoner and, therefore it's typing. She said "Butterfree, use Bug Buzz" and it hit, once again, hard, with only the Special Defense buff from being part Rock-type preventing a one-hit Knockout. The sandstorm buffeted both Mega Ambipom and Mega Butterfree, then the second Ruin Maniac said "Now Bustoner use Rock Slide" the Rocks fell and hit both targets, dealing a lot of damage to Mega Butterfree but much less damage to Mega Ambipom. Smiling, Gold said "Now Ambipom, end this with Shadow Claw" Mega Ambipom's tail glowed a purple-black, and it struck with incredible speed and power, KO'ing the Bustoner.

Battle: Yellow and Gold VS 2 Ruin Maniac's. Mega Butterfree and Mega Ambipom VS Darkpioky and Bustoner: Winner, Gold and Yellow.

"That was incredible" both Leo and Luna said together. Tate and Liza smiled, and Tate said "Now you know why these two are two of the most powerful trainers in the world" Ambipom and Butterfree returned to their base forms, and were withdrawn. Gold looked over at Yellow and saw that she wasn't tired at all. Yellow answered the puzzled look on Gold's face by saying "It seems that the power of Mega Evolution locks my Butterfree at the level I power it up to, so I don't tire out when battling with Mega Butterfree" Gold replied with "That's awesome, you can fight even harder now" Yellow turned to face Leo and Luna and said "Steven will be here soon to collect the Crystal" Gold then said "We have to get home now, it was great meeting you all" Tate, Liza, Leo and Luna nodded, said "Good bye Gold, Good bye Yellow" and they departed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Leo asked Luna. Luna replied with "Well according to the notes in the Pokédex, Brawly is at levels 18 and 20, so we need to get to that level range" Leo nodded, then said "Well that isn't all that far. Just two or three levels should do it, but we do need to train while we're here" Luna nodded, excused themselves, and went back into the main section of the cave to get some training.

A/N: We will be skipping the training and going straight to when Steven arrives in the cave in the next chapter.

Levels of Leo's and Luna's Pokémon are the same as they were at the end of the last episode.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The crystal and Pokémon number 3.

Level of Leo and Luna's Pokémon at start of chapter.

Leo

Pokémon: 2

Chight at Level 18

Bronzor at Level 17

Luna

Pokémon: 2

Drobaren at Level 19

Luxio at Level 17

It was shortly after Leo had managed to get his Bronzor to Level 17, Leo had heard a small, strange noise coming from below. He was standing still for so long that Luna looked puzzlingly at Leo. In response to Luna's puzzled look Leo put his hand up and listened intently. He heard the noise again, and this time there was a second noise, but completely different. Leo turned to face Luna and said "I think we had better ask Tate and Liza about any Pokémon that we need to find, remember that Gym battles against Brawly are 3-on-3, so we need three Pokémon to challenge him" Luna nodded, but they didn't get more than a few steps before Steven Stone arrived in the cave.

"Ah, Steven's here. Good" Leo said as they recognised Steven. Steven turned to face Leo and Luna and said "Ah, you two must be the twins that Tate and Liza were talking about. Leo and Luna, right?" to which Leo and Luna nodded. They then heard two more of the noises that they had heard earlier. Turning to Steven, Leo asked "Did you hear that?" and Steven nodded, then said "Yes, I heard that too, but we need to confirm with Tate and Liza about any possible third Pokémon that you could obtain" Leo and Luna nodded, and the three of them headed back to the end of the passage.

With everybody regrouped, Leo asked Tate "The second Gym Leader, and Gym Leaders from the third Gym to the fifth Gym is three Pokémon, and we only have 2. Do you know where the third Pokémon is?" Tate's reply was "We're not 100% sure, but it is somewhere in Dewford Town or in the cave here" Luna then said "Are we battling you two for the seventh Gym badge?" to which Liza shook her head and said "The sixth gym will by a four-on-four battle, the seventh gym against Juan will be a five-on-five, and then you two will take Tate and I on in a double battle, twelve-on-twelve" and this shocked Leo and Luna. Leo said "Twelve, on, twelve? You mean, both Luna and I, with full teams of 6 each, against you two, with full teams of Six each?" to which Tate nodded.

"Wow" Leo said. Luna then asked "Don't we need Dive to get to Sootopolis City?" to which Tate replied with "Yes, the Feather Badge will allow you to use Dive instead of Fly. You'll need to defeat us if you want to be able to use HM02 Fly. This is a change made for just you two" Leo nodded, impressed by the trouble they went to in order to get Tate and Liza to be the final test for them.

Leo then turned to Steven and said "Do you know if there were any Pokémon trapped in this cave that shouldn't be here?" but before Steven could respond they hear voices coming closer towards them. After a few moments, Leo recognised one of them as a Ralts, but the other was one they had never heard. Soon, a Ralts and a Small, green bird with clawed arms and legs, small green wings and small rose-like structures on the back of its head and its body run towards them. Grabbing her Pokédex, Luna scanned the new creature.

"Monorose: The Rose Bird Pokémon. Monorose can spread many different scents from the flower on the back of its head. Its full power is exposed in the Sun, when it can move extremely fast. Monorose evolves into Birose at Level 25, which evolves further into Trirose when exposed to a Leaf Stone"

"A Monorose? That looks like a small version of my Bird of Roses, is this my third Pokémon?" Luna asked. Leo looked at the Monorose and said "I think it is, and I think these two want to battle us" and at this is both Ralts and Monorose struck battle poses.

"Alright" Leo said, and he called in his Chight while Luna called in her Drobaren.

Battle: Luna's Drobaren and Luxio VS a wild Monorose

Monorose jumped and flapped its wings hard, generating a Gust attack and dealing a lot of damage to Drobaren. Drobaren ate it's Sitrus Berry, healing a bit of health. Luna then said "Drobaren, use Bite" and Drobaren ran in, jumped and managed to latch its Jaws onto Monorose's leg, which yelled out in pain and Drobaren's weight pulled Monorose to the ground and pinned it to the ground.

"Drobaren, don't" Luna yelled as Drobaren continued to pin Monorose to the ground. Suddenly, Drobaren fell away as he was Disabled.

"Alright then, return" Luna said, withdrawing her Drobaren before he could be hurt anymore. She then continued with "Luxio, go" and Luxio appeared, with its Intimidate ability cutting Monorose's Attack power.

Monorose used the switch opportunity to use Leech Seed on Luxio, seeding it. Luna commanded "Luxio, use Spark" and Luxio used the opportunity of Monorose getting close to Seed it to charge into Monorose with Spark, dealing heavy damage to Monorose and Paralysing it. Luxio's health was sapped a bit by Leech Seed, while Monorose restored a bit of health. Luna decided to throw a strange Green-and-Red Ball at Monorose, and it was caught almost immediately. Luna cheered at this, before walking over and both healing Monorose and curing its Paralysis.

Battle: Luna's Drobaren and Luxio VS a wild Monorose: Winner: Luna who captured Monorose.

Battle: Leo's Chight VS a wild Ralts.

Leo said "Chight use Light Pulse" and it did some damage to Ralts, who returned with Double Team to create a number of copies of itself. However, Leo then commanded another Light Pulse, which managed to destroy all of the copies and do more damage to Ralts. Ralts finally decided to use Confusion, and dealt a bit of damage to Chight.

Leo smiled and said "Now, let's catch it. Go Great Ball" Leo said, throwing a Great Ball at Ralts, and caught it.

Battle: Leo's Chight VS a wild Ralts. Winner: Leo who captured Ralts.

Leo turned to face the others and said "Tomorrow, we want to battle Brawly" Luna nodded, and said "We're still not sure why we're here, and getting stronger appears to be the only way to help find out why we are here" Steven nodded, then said "Alright, I'll inform Brawly" and the rest of them left.

That night, Leo and Luna are bonding with Ralts and Monorose, respectively, making sure they listen to them. Luna was having success with Monorose, but Leo wasn't having quite as much luck, Ralts not wanting to let go of its Galladite. Sighing, Leo said "Alright, I'll tell you what. You get to keep your Galladite, but once you become a Kirlia you're going to hold an Everstone until I find a Dawn Stone to evolve you into a Gallade, OK?" and Ralts said, shocking Leo in the process, by saying "Don't level me past 31 please, I want to learn Psycho Cut" shocked, Leo turned to Luna and said "Did you hear that? My Ralts knows Telepathy, in its base form" Luna smiled, kneeled down, and said "You're a smart Ralts, aren't you" too which Ralts nodded. Leo turned to face Luna and said "Well, we had better rest up, we have a big battle tomorrow" to which Luna replied with "Alright Leo, but shouldn't you try to get your Ralts to listen to you a bit more?" to which Leo replied with "I will, don't worry" Luna nodded, returned her Monorose, then left. Leo needed another twenty minutes to bond with Ralts enough for him to listen fully to him. Leo finally went to bed at half-past ten, half an hour after Luna did, who was already asleep when Leo arrived in the room.

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next chapter is going to be longer. Look ahead to Leo VS Brawly and Luna VS Brawly.


End file.
